


So Pretty

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, I mean come on, M/M, Pointless plotless almost porn, cornrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: ”... You look pretty.” Chinen says casually, but Yamada notices how his eyes linger, on his hair, eyes, lips, the tiny little star on his exposed neck and it makes his skin tingle.





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Countdown con, late trains. That's all I have to say.

”You look tense.” Yamada speaks up softly, internally smiling at how Chinen visibly blinks himself out of the way he stares. ”Is something the matter?”

”... You look pretty.” Chinen says casually, but Yamada notices how his eyes linger, on his hair, eyes, lips, the tiny little star on his exposed neck and it makes his skin tingle.

He’s pleased with his own looks too, the warm brown contacts and the few cornrows at the side of his head looks good, and the extra touch of eyeliner makes him feel really pretty.

”Really?” He asks, genuinely delighted because Chinen rarely compliments him so bluntly, the smile finding his lips reflexively and something soft flashes past in Chinen’s expression.

”Of course. You’re always pretty.” Chinen says sincerely, but he still eyes Yamada slowly like he can’t stop.

”But this is prettier than usual?” Yamada asks, desperately fishing for confirmation because Chinen very rarely looks at him like this when they’re working, especially not before concerts.

”Yes.” Chinen says slowly, glancing up at Yamada under lashes like he knows exactly what he’s doing but doesn’t mind.

”... How pretty am I?” Yamada asks, the question bold but his voice a little shaky because he’s not actually bold.

He never asks because he’s scared of about a hundred of the possible answers that could come, but with Chinen he feels safe. Especially right now. Chinen audibly inhales, his eyelashes fluttering, and Yamada is so prepared for him to say something that he startles when Chinen moves.

Fingers find the lapels of his sparkly suit jacket, a soft breath against his cheek before he’s forced backwards until his back meets the wall, hands moving from his jacket to his wrists and pressing them against the cool surface on either side of his head.

Yamada barely gets a gasp out before warm lips find his, kissing him like no tomorrow will come, small rushed breaths slipping in between kisses as Chinen urges Yamada’s lips apart while pressing up close against him, sequins rasping against each other with a quiet plastic sound that’s drowned out by shaky breaths.

Yamada’s head feels like it’s spinning as Chinen’s tongue curls around his own, coaxing him into reciprocating the kiss that becomes sloppy and dirty and his hormones race through his body like fire.

Chinen’s hips press against his own, grinding so slowly it’s barely movement, just increasing and decreasing of pressure and Yamada suddenly feels way too hot for all these clothes he’s wearing, evidence of how turned on he is well on its way of forming in his pants.

He considers pulling away, but the way Chinen has him pressed into the wall, the sudden aggression in him makes Yamada feel weak at the knees and he submits to letting Chinen do whatever he wants with him.

And just like that, Chinen withdraws.

Loosens his grip on Yamada’s wrists, breaks the kiss as the tiniest moan fall from Yamada’s lips, and takes a step back, leaving Yamada leaning against the wall with heaving breath and he can feel the deep blush on his cheeks.

”That’s how pretty you are.” Chinen says quietly, voice low and his breathing too elevated to be normal, and Yamada parts his lips to protest, demand more, something, when Chinen goes on. ”When we come home tonight, I’m going to ride you until you scream.”

Then he turns back to the mirror as the door to the room opens, and Yamada hurries to turn and hide his own face too as Takaki and Inoo step into the room, laughing about something. They seem busy with themselves though, so Yamada discreetly passes them to head for the bathroom to calm down in peace, and thinks that tonight is going to be a long concert.

 


End file.
